1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an electronic apparatus main body and a movable body which is mounted in the electronic apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electronic apparatus according to the first conventional art having a display as a movable body, the display is adapted to be displaceable between a state of being encased in a cover, or equivalently an encased condition, and a state of being exposed from the cover, or equivalently an unfolded condition (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 3-273944 (1991)). The display, now in the encased condition, is caused to slide, with its display screen pointing downward, so as to jut out from the cover, and then undergoes angular displacement about an axis which is perpendicular to the direction in which the display slides so as to be brought into the unfolded condition.
Moreover, in an electronic apparatus according to the second conventional art having, like the first conventional art, a display as a movable body, there is provided a lid body for covering, in a condition where the display is encased in a casing, or equivalently a display encased condition, that part of the electronic apparatus which is opened for encasing the display (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-105003 (1993)).
In the electronic apparatus of the first conventional art, however, a gap is created between the display and the cover in the display encased condition where the display is encased in the cover. In this case, there is a risk of inadvertent insertion of foreign matters into the gap. Particularly in a case where such an electronic apparatus is installed in a motor vehicle along with audio equipment in which is set a recording medium in an insertable and removable manner, there is a risk that the recording medium could be inserted accidentally into the gap of the electronic apparatus.
On the other hand, in the electronic apparatus of the second conventional art, although the wrong insertion of the recording medium can be prevented by the provision of the lid body, the lid body needs to be prepared as a separate component and also needs to be adapted to move in synchronism with displacement of the display. As a result, the structure of the electronic apparatus is complicated and the number of assembly process steps is increased correspondingly. This gives rise to a problem of a decline in productivity.